Screw Incompatibility
by RockytheTyranitar
Summary: My second, in an improving series of one or two shots. In my defence, it was very late when I wrote the majority of this. Enjoy!


**Heres one that has been on the docket for awhile. Also thanks to tinyRyan117 for submitting his request. I need requests. Reviews or PMs are acceptable. Please just send them in. I keep 10 maximum at a time to write. **

**List of Requsts: **

**1. Weavile x Ninetales requested by tinyRyan117**

**2. **

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**I do not own pokemon, nor do I ever have a chance of sadly.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

I quickly nodded, I had never been so sure of anything in my whole life.

He smiled and kissed me. Although it was awkward due to his muzzle, I deeply enjoyed it. It was an indescribable feeling, to have been alone all your life then to finally be able to kiss the one you love.

It was one I deeply enjoyed, which was evidenced by the fact that I wrapped my arms around him and layed back with him on top.

A few seconds later (it felt like hours) we broke apart panting and smiling. Both of us were obviously happy that we finally had someone to love.

"So how far do you want to go Skye?" My soon to be espeon mate asked, already knowing the answer without even using his psychic abilities.

"All the way," I said lustfully. I wanted it so badly and I only wanted it from him.

Lucky for me (and him because a lustful dragoness is not to be taken lightly) he was more than willing to oblige.

He immedietly started it off with another kiss slightly more so passionate then the last. To put it simply it was incredible. I loved every minute of it.

It also ended far to quickly, but my disappointment was quickly forgotten as he moved his hand down to one of my breasts, which of course I enjoyed.

While his paw was tending to one of my breasts, his paw went to the other, soon followed by his mouth.

Now while he was doing that his free paw went a little further south, which got a much more noticable reaction from me as it brushed against my clitoris.

Noticing this he did it again with more force, which as you can imagine got a similiar but slightly louder reaction. This caused him to decide to move his entire body down there, which was evidenced as he licked my slit.

Of course it was very pleasurable and I immediately opened my legs to allow him easier access, which unsurprisingly he took advantage off.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked, to which I stared at him as though he was an idiot. Of course I was enjoying it. Every single thing I did showed how much I loved it.

"Get back to licking," I said, growling upset that he had stopped pleasuring me and it is a bad idea to keep a dragoness waiting, which in his defence he didn't.

Very soon he had driven me to the edge of my orgasm, which was made quite obvious by my hands on his head and much more noticable moans. Noticing these very obvious signs he pushed his tongue into me.

Now as you can imagine this pushed me over the edge, with a loud scream at that, and got his face wet as well.

Once it was over he pulled his head back and asked, "How was that?"

"Amazing," I said panting loudly. "Your turn."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, and he only got more confused as I pushed him onto his back and licked his manhood which was understandably quite hard by now.

He shuddered with pleasure at this. Taking that as my cue I did it again, with a similiar reaction. The taste was fairly salty, which didn't bother me much.

After seeing his reaction to just having it licked I decided to take it a step further and took just the tip into my mouth. While this gave him a large amount of pleasure it was also torterous.

It didn't take him long to become impatient and thrust the rest of it into my mouth. In order to continue my teasing I tried to pin him down, but he wasn't going to have any of that as his eyes glowed and he pinned me down. He then began to thrust into my mouth.

Although this facefucking was pleasurable for me, I didn't dislike it and he was obviously loving it, as was shown by the occasional moan and grunts. Eventually some of his pre leaked out and I licked it up, immedietly loving the taste.

It wasn't long until he was nearing orgasm shown by him thrusting all the way into my mouth forcing me to deepthroat every single time until he came, sending his seed straight down my throat, not that I minded.

"That was amazing Skye," he said once it was all over. He was still panting heavilly but his cock obviously still had life in it, as it was still hard.

"You ready to take this the rest of the way?" I asked, unable to wait any longer to mate with him. To become his.

"You know it," came his reply as he gently pushed me onto my back. During this time he started to allign himself with me.

My nod was all the permission he needed to thrust forward breaking my hymen and taking my virginity. The pain was extreme. I barely kept tears out of my eyes, but thankfully he noticed and didn't move at all, waiting for me to be ready.

After a few minutes the pain faded and I nodded. In response he pulled out and thrust back in. Where there had once been pain, now there was pleasure. I greatly enjoyed the feeling.

He did it a few more times before speeding up his pace, much to both of our pleasures.

I gave a soft moan, that was quickly silenced by his lips. I happily kissed back loving the feelings.

I quickly grew impatient and said, "Ruin, fuck me harder!"

As you can imagine he had no objections, and began to drastically speed up his pace. His mouth moved down to kiss my neck which only added even more to my pleasure.

It didn't take long for him to lose it and start pounding me as hard and fast as he could. Even with the slight pain and discomfort, I still lived it, obviously as I moaned louder.

It didn't take him long to drive me to the edge of orgasm again, and he didn't bother slowing down at all as he pushed me over a powerful orgasm.

It was at about this point that his dominant male instincts kicked in, because this is when he flipped me so I was on my hands and knees, presenting myself. He wasted no time in mounting me and pushing in.

He quickly built up a quick tempo, as his male instincts influenced him yet again, forcing him to bite my neck hard enough to breakthe skin and leave a mark. Of course I was having to much pleasure to care but even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't have conplained.

His bite only tightened as we drew near. It was only a few more minutes to reach our respective climaxes. After mine, I collapsed out of exhaustion.

* * *

**And its done. Sorry bout that last bit being rushed. I wrote that in the middle of the night. So I want requests people. I am going to post one story a week on saturday from now on so send me ideas. Also I want reviews!**


End file.
